The Return
by sdikanimefanatic
Summary: Serena has nightmares of her previous enemies. When she suspects they come exact revenge she is thought she is imagining things. How will this turnout? Read and Review!
1. Dreams and 'Hello'

'Where am I?' "Where do you think you are Princess Serena?" 'Where do I know that voice from?' "Don't tell me you forgot about me already." I was grabbed from behind and turned around. I came face to face with the Queen Beryl. 'She's not real. She's not real. She's dead and never coming back.' "I'm hurt. You didn't want to see me. Well we'll just have to make up for lost time don't you think."

"Ahhh!" I wake up sweating bullets with a pair of red eyes staring at me. "Luna don't do that to me." I get up and walk across the room to my dresser. After getting out the essentials, I turn and go straight into the bathroom for a nice cold shower. 'Ugh. Why am i having these dreams of Beryl. Does that mean she's coming back or am i just paranoid. I'll need to go see mother about this.

"Serena? Wake up? You have been in that shower for a good hour." Luna nagged at me. 'Sometimes I just can't stand her. I wonder if anyone would be willing to take her for a few days just so I can analyze these dreams. "Serena are you even listening?" "I'm coming Luna hold your horses." I snapped at her as I turned off the shower. I come out of the bathroom with my hair in a towel and and my favorite black robe.

"I'm out, okay?" I whisper visciously. I look at my clock and see that it is 5:30. 'No point in going to bed. Might as well get going. I go back into the bathroom and grabbed her school uniform on the way in. Today is going to be a hard day.

I come back out in my uniform and my hair dried put in the traditional meatballs. I head straight over to my bed to see Luna asleep on the bed. I grabbed my bag and purse and left to the kitchen. Mom's not cooking right now, Dad and Souta are getting ready. So no disturbances for a good twenty minutes. 'Yes i can get some homework done.' With that thought i brought out my Algebra 2 book and got on the assignment.

Right on time my mother comes into the kitchen, oblivious to everything around her. She doesn't notice me as she goes and prepares coffee and when she sits down is when she sees me. "Oh Serena what are you doing up this early?"

"Felt like getting up and doing some homework. I plan on leaving in ten minutes." I tell her as she begins to feel my forehead. Obviously she's taking my temperature to see if I'm sick. Always happen when i do something not ordinary to others. Last time I arrived ten minutes early to one of our scouts meeting. They were so astounished that I made it early until Rei went to check my forehead. They went on with saying it was amazing and that they shouldn't get used to it. I've never been early again. I bet I'll never hear the end of it today.

"Mother could you please just stop. I'm fine I felt I needed a change. I have to go, can you tell Rini, Sammi and Dad that i said 'bye' " with that i left to leave my mother dumbfounded.

'Let's see it's... 6:40. Plenty of time to get to school.' On my way to scool I decided to stop by the arcade for coffee. "Hey Andrew. Could you get me some of your famous VanillaNut Cream Coffee. I'm going to need it today." I quickly stated so not to be interrupted. "Hey Serena. You're up early. You should do it more often." I flashed him a smile when he went to get my crutch for the day. When he came back i began to dig into my purse for money when he told me, "Don't worry about it Serena. Just seeing you up and giving one of your famous smile is payment enough."

"Thanks." I walked out the door to another day of school. I was almost there when I felt a hand grab my shirt. In that instance I was out of control. I flipped the person and twisted their arm threatening to break it. I was brought out of my haze to see that the person was Amara.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. It's just a natural reaction."

"Don't worry about it. I like that your this alert and resourceful when by yourself. So take it as encouragement." Amara stated with much pride while rubbing her arm.

"Thanks. At least you don't think I'm wierd or sick. Hey I gotta go to school, I'll see you later." I left before she could say anything else.

Meanwhile

"Hello Mrs. Thomas. Is Serena ready to go yet." Amy respectfully stated.

"No she isn't. It's really strange. She was up before anybody else and left before anybody came down after me." She said still in a daze. The others just looked at her thinking she was crazy. They turned to leave when they heard a "Meow".

"Luna, what happened to Serena." Mina concerly asked

"She was mumbling in her sleep and again. I woke her up and she left to take a shower. I fell asleep while she got ready and just now woke up." Luna said sitting on Litas shoulder.

They all started on their way thinking of Serena and her changed attitude.

After School Ended

My day went just as predicted. Shocked every teacher into shock. Check. Friends and people asking me if i was alright. Check. Sent to nurse's. Check. Well maybe it will get better.' I fell this spike in energy near the park. I race my way toward the source. I'm opening up my communicator to call them but all i get is static. 'Great'.

I'm walking through the park still when i meet the pond, when the power surge disappears. "What? Where did it go?"

"Hello Princess Serena." 'I know that voice. It's ...'

Review! Review! I like Reviews.


	2. Scared and Angered

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN SAILOR MOON

**SERENA'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Wise Man? It can't be. I killed you." I was begining to panic. How can someone that I killed over 2 yrs. ago. It just wasn't possible.

"What's the matter Princess Serena? You're not as 'tough' as you were the last time we met. Is it because of your friends aren't here with you." Wise Man said trying to unnerve me.

"Oh don't worry Princess Serena. It'll be long and agonizing when I kill you. GIVE ME THE CRYSTAL!" Wise Man desperately yelled throwing his attack my way. Thing is... I lost my powers of being Sailor Moon when I defeated Galaxia and Chaos. I haven't been able to transform into Sailor moon for a good year. So I run away and into the street full of people. I turn around and see he isn't there anymore. Strange.

I turn back around and I see a payphone. I'll just go over there and have someone come get me. Okay where is that quarter at i had you earlier. AH-Hah found you. Okay 55-6958.

"Hello?"

"Hello Rei's grandfather. Could I possibly speak to Rei for a second?" I ask hoping he can hear me. I kept glancing back to the park looking to see if he's still there.

"Hello?" I hear Rei's voice come on.

"Rei! It's me Serena. Could you possibly find someone to come get me at the corner of Maple and 23rd. I'll explain when I get there just please have someone come get me." I pleaded with her.

"No! Serena we're all here already. High tail your butt over here. Now!" With that she hung up on me. I'm not going there without someone else with me. I don't care if I'm being a baby or not. I'm just going to go in this shop.

**REI'S POINT OF VIEW  
**  
"Hey Rei, who was that?" Lita asked.

"Just Serena trying to bum a ride off one of us. She can get so annoying sometimes, but she'll be here in about twenty minutes. Why don't we just start. Okay, I have not been able to get any information from the Fire."

AMY: I can't seem to access my computer.

MINA: I don't have my vibes anymore.

AMARA: I have not been able to feel vibes in the air.

MICHELE: I am the same except with the water.

PLUTO: I haven't been able to use my orb.

(no one else has anythng special that's their own that can't be taken away)

SATURN: I still have my healing powers.

"I wonder if Serena has anything wrong with her? When did this all start for ya'll?" Darien asked

AMY, MINA, AMARA, MICHELE, TRISTA,& REI: "A week ago."

They then went into theories for why this is happening.

1 1/2 HOURS LATER

"Hey wasn't Serena supposed to be here a long time ago. Rei where was she when she called for a ride?"

"She said that she was a Maple and 23rd. Don't tell me your actually going to go get her. She probably went home. She needs to learn to not be dependent on us. How is she supposed to rule the future with that attitude?" Rei lashed out.

"You may not agree with it but it's Serena. She may have had a good reason for calling for a ride." With that everyone got up and walked out. Rei came out seconds later ready to search for her.

**BACK TO SERENA AND HER POINT OF VIEW**

"Miss were closing down now." The short tubby man told me.

"Okay, I'll just go." I walk out side seeing that no one was around. I'm just going to chance it and hope that thing doesn't come back. I could hear all these noises around me making even more paranoid. I just run all the way down to my house, panting and thanking the moon that Wise Man didn't come back. I take my house key out and i walk into the quiet house. They must be asleep, exactly where I'm going. I go and take a shower and relax my muscles. Hopefully no bad dreams.

**BACK TO THE GROUP NO ONE'S POINT OF VIEW.**

DARIEN: "Where is she?"

REI: "I told you she isn't here. She probably went home when she couldn't get a ride."

HOTARU: "Shut it Rei. We need to find her."

AMARA: "Maybe she went home. Let's go there."

They got into the cars they arrived in and took off to her house. They were pulling upto the house to see that their was a light on. Serena's light. They decided to go into her room and talk to her.

**SERENA'S POINT OF VIEW**

'I think that helped out alot. Why didn't they come looking for me? Some guardians they are.' I put on my black shorts over my underwear and head for my tank top. I come out of the bathroom and went to get my brush. I heard a noise and covertly picked up my dagger. All the wiser to the growing sound outside my balcony door. My sliding door is opened. 'I could have sworn i locked that thing.'

I take my dagger by the tip and throw it as i turn. I nearly impaled my boyfriend who was supposed to protect me.

"What are you all doing here. Just leave I don't feel like dealing with this right now!" I whisphered viciously. They stare at me in shock and are about to protest when they hear footsteps coming to my room. "Get out now." I whisper as they begin to file out.

"Serena, why are you still up so late." My mother asks me.

"Sorry mom I wasn't tired so i went ahead to do some of my homework." I respond to here getting my books out to emphaze my point. Didn't matter that i did it in the cafe thinking my friends would come get me. But she didn't need to know that. With that she left and I put my stuff up. I head to my window seeing them still outside waiting. I lock my door and close the blinds so they know I'm still angry. I drew back the comforters as I fell into the bed. 'Another night of stress, and bad dreams. Goodie.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Review! Review! I want more reviews before i upload anything.


	3. Truth & Attacked

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON**

**I PLAN ON HOLDING CHAPTER 4 HOSTAGE UNTIL I GET MORE REVIEWS. 5 WOULD BE GREAT BUT 10 WOULD MAKE ME WRITE BETTER.**

"Princess Serenity. Princess Serenity." A familiar voice whispered trying to make me scared. Guess what I am. I notice there is a figure in the shadow. Obviously a female with that insanely long hair and figure. "Whose there?" "Don't tell me you don't remember me either?" The voice drailed out. "Sorry, why don't you show me who you are to match a face with the creepy voice." I sarcastically replied. "Well let's see do you remember me now." The face that came from the shadow was Queen Nehalania. "Now give me what I want!" She began to stride towards me. Just ss her hand entered my chest...

333333333333

"Ugh!" 'I can't take having these dreams anymore.' I got up and headed straight for the bathroom. I had to take another shower since I sweated bullets again. After I got out of the shower and did the routine, I went down stairs to the kitchen. I went and retrieved one of those breakfast bars. I phoned Andrew. He never lets me done.

"Hello?"

"Hey Andy it's me. Can you come pick me up I don't feel like walking today. Please!"

"Alright be there in ten minutes."

I went to write a note saying ' Left for school be back after school'.

Ten Minutes Later

'knock knock' came quietly from the front door. I open the door to see Andy. I hold up my finger signaling one minute. I come back with my books and signal to go.

"Thanks Andrew for taking me."

"Don't worry about it. Tell me why didn't you call one of girls or Darien. You guys get into a fight."

"Yes. I asked for a ride over to the temple and they wouldn't give it to me. I felt as though someone was watching me and I didn't want to be alone. So I stayed until closing time at a cafe and when I was told they were closing I was outside. I ran all the way home and they had the nerve to come ask me why I didn't call or come."

We arrived at my school. As I get out of the car, I turn to ask him, "Would you mind picking me up afterwards as well."

"Sure, I'll be back at 3. Do you want me to stay with you?" He offered to me.

"No, can you just watch me until I get through the doors?" I reply. When he nods I make my way up the steps and wave to him when reach the door.

3333333333333333333

Throughout the day Mina, Lita, and Amy tried talking to me about how furious they were about me not coming to the meeting and not telling them why I didn't call or come. I just avoided them. Finally 3 came around and they were waiting to talk to me. Darien was with them waiting with everyone else. I just walk past them without a second glance. I walk out of the courtyard and and to my right there is Andrew. 'He kept his promise.'

The girls and Darien see this and are confused while angry. They call her name but she ignores it. Andrew then drives away to take her home.

333333333333333333

"Thank you again Andrew for doing this for me." I reply as i get out and head to my door.

"You're welcome Serena. But you're like my sister I want to keep you safe." Andrew answered.

He watched her go in and drove away to go back to the arcade.

33333333333333333

AT CROWN ARCADE

Andrew came in through the back to see the usual table occupied by the girls and Darien. They say him come in and Darien went over to talk to his 'friend' about him picking his girlfriend up.

"Andrew, why did you pick Serena up?" Darien asked accusingly.

"Hey don't blow a gasket Darien. Serena said that last night she felt that she was being followed. She called Rei to ask for a ride from one of you guys. She stayed at this cafe until closing time, and said she decided to 'chance' her way to get home. She ran all the way home. She told me you guys came to see her and she was just to angry to listen. So this morning she called me asking if I would pick her up at her home for school and school to home. She had me wait outside the school and her home to make sure she got in." Andrew explained.

"What! She didn't tell me that. I'm going to go see her right now." Darien exclaimed and left after telling the group a short summary. All the girls left right after him.

333333333333333333

"You won't get away from us Princess. We're always with you." "No" I couldn't move they had my hands and legs tired down. A dagger was raised over my head and about to strike when...

"DING-DONG. DING-DONG." I immediately wake up and hear the door bell. I get up to go down the stairs. I get to the door and just as I'm twisting the door knob, I feel a power surge come from behind me. I turn to see Red eyes watching me. I back up to the door and fidel with the lock. A red, swirling ball of energy started to come towards Me. I flung open the door and ran outside as fast as I could go. I never saw anybody as I ran out then fence and down the street.

"Serena..."

33333333333333

**Review! Review! I'M NOT KIDDING ABOUT HOLDING IT HOSTAGE. **


	4. Liar' & Meetings

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON

33333333333333333333333333333333333333

I raced out of my home and ran into the street never seeing anybody else there. Everywhere I turned I saw them. Beryl, Wiseman, Nelahania. I ran down deserted streets looking for anybody so she wouldn't be alone. I thought where is a place alot of people. The Arcade. I turn down the end of the road just to see mist rolling out of the three other interections. I'm all alone. I'll swallow my pride and call them. I lift up my communicator top to see it's static-y again.

'No! This can not be happening.' I scream.

"Princess Serenity where do you think you're going?" Beryl said coming out of shadows.

"Yes, we still have to catch up on old times." Wiseman appeared behind me floating.

"And to spend some time together. Isn't that right?" Nelahania cackled. The other two nodded their head in agreement. The three started to enclose around me but were startled back when someone screamed my name.

"SERENA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Voice I know to be Darien. 'Please come get me.'

"Until next time Princess." Beryl whispered before the three disappeared.

"Serena what happened to you?" Rei asks getting angry that they had to run around after her.

"I was attacked. I think it was Nelahania at my house. But a few minutes ago Beryl, Wiseman, and Nelahania were here." I panted out and kept fidgeting around to look if they were back to attack me.

"Serena don't be ridiculous. We defeated them. Their either dead or incased in a tomb. I think you're just being paranoid." Rei snapped at her. Couldn't believe that Serena could think that they had come back. There were nods of agreements and 'yeahs' going around.

"Serena are you sick?" Amy sweetly asked. 'So they think I'm sick'. Serena straightened but was still on high alert as she turned her back on the group and went to the arcade. The girls and Darien just watched her go and shook their heads and followed.

'Why are they following me. If they can't trust my word and decide to snap at me I don't want them around.' I thought as I stopped. I heard the steps of the others stop as well.

"Why are you following me? You obviously think I'm lying so just leave me alone." I harshly whispered.

"Serena stop being a baby. Just let us make sure you get to the arcade safe okay. Then we'll leave you alone." Rei chided me as the others nodded their heads.

'It's as though they'll follow her orders but not mine.' I just continued to walk. Not giving them any answer and just quickened my pace but they quickened their's as well.

After ten minutes in this fashion I arrived at the Arcade. I see Andrew cleaning the counter for me as I sit down. He gave me an assuring smile and went to the back. Amy, and Darien came and sat down beside me as if blocking me in. Andrew came back to find me with an annoyed and angry glare. He smile at me and gave me my customary burger, fries, and milkshake.

"Serena you know it's not healthy to eat that much stuff." Amy told me in her scientifically way.

I just get out of my seat having lost my appetite. Amy stares at me in shock as well as Darien. I walked over to Andrew and asked him if I could stay with him for the night.

"Why do you want to stay with me Serena?" Andrew whispered so no one could here.

"Because I don't feel safe in my house anymore. Darien and the Scouts don't believe me about being followed. And third I'm the most comfortable around you." Serena listed off.

"Yes you can stay with me anytime you want Princess." Andrew said hugging her from the side.

"I told you that you are not allowed to call me that. Not in Public or in Private. But thanks anyway can I go call my mother." I growled. Andrew nodded his head and watched as I disappeared from the back. After about an hour since Serena went up to Andrew's apartment the girls and Darien became suspicous.

"Andrew, do you know where Serena went?" Lita asked making her way to the back.

"She's up in my apartment. She asked if she could stay over tonight not feeling safe at her house." Andrew said noticing the dark look playing on Darien's face and quickly said, "She's my little sister so if I can help her out, I'll do it." He noticed that Darien's face returned back to its origional look.

"Can you tell her I'll pick her up tomorrow at 11am." Darien asked while peeking behind Andrew to find me.

"Sure I'll tell her. But I don't know if she'll want to be around then." Andrew said as he turned to go back to work.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

LATER THAT NIGHT AFTER CLOSING ARCADE

"Serena? Serena wake up." Andrew whispered. I groaned. Andrew gave up and just picked her up knowing how hard it is to wake her up. I was picked up and placed in Andrew's bed and never knew what happened.

I woke up in the park. I couldn't understand it but I felt that I was in danger.

"Princess you've come back to us have you. now give us what we desire." A voice said as I was thrusted back into darkness. I felt as though my whole body was shutting down. I couldn't understand what was happening and who was doing this. I called upon whatever moon power I had left and transported herself to a place with broken stone walls, armors and weapons one the ground and a demolished castle staring my right in the face.

"The Moon Castle why am I here?"

"You're here to learn and gain your powers." A figure walked toward me leaving her stunned.

3333333333333333333333333333333

**REVIEW! REVIEW! I'M NOT GOING TO UPDATE UNTIL I GET REVIEWS TO GO TO 7. I DO THIS SO I KNOW PEOPLE READING MY STORY AND NOT JUST CLICKING IT TO GO THERE. **


	5. AN

Author Note

I won't be able to type any of my stories and update as frequently as I've been doing for the past 7 - 8 days. I have school starting on August 14th. Sorry for this but when I have time I'll write and when home I'll type. I have three stories I'm doing. 2 on this account and 1 on my other account. hermeres is my other penname. So everyone who reads my story knows I'll have a full day at school. 5 out of 7 of the classes are pieces of cake but AP Calculas and Physics will take up my time. but I shall prevail.

Cassandra aka sdikanimefanatic


	6. The Test and Power

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON**

"Mother? What am I doing here?" I gasped out as I saw my mother. Queen Serenity was in coporial form. When I say coporial I mean whole as if I can't take my hand and go thorough her, her origional height and former glory that made me green with envy. Mother glided her way towards me then came to a stop. She stared at me with such love and pride in her eyes that it made me look around for someone else.

"You, my dear daughter, are here to learn and to take control of your powers. I've seen Beryl, Wiseman, and Nelahania have come to visit you in hopes of reclaiming what thy claim to be theres." My mother told me while stretching her hand out to grasp mine. She pulled me with her as we made our way into the Castle that used to be my home. Doors were off their hinges, walls crumbled down to nothing, and dust with debris

"What do they want from you, Serena? I'll let you guess. What have the three been after when they came to Earth?" My mother asked. I started to get to thinking. I figured it out.

"Beryl was after energy, Wiseman was after the Silver Crystal, and Nelahania was after dream mirrors. I get what Wiseman wants with me but not the other twol Do they want revenge?" I ask trying to understand what they wanted.

"Beryl as you said is after energy, you my dear daughter have the greatest amount of energy. Wiseman is after the Crystal. And Nelhania is after the dream mirrors and before my granddaughter showed up you had the purest mirror. Now do you understand why they have been after you." Mother explained as I came to acknowledge the reality of what is happening.

"You were brought here so you can ascend to Queen so you can defeat them and save your loved ones. Now come with me we are going down to throne room. Come follow." mother then walked down the corridor and turned to her right. We past dozens of doors and hundreds of destroyed pictueres a thousand years old. We stepped into the room only to see almost a hundred coporial form women. All in white dresses, hair up in meatballs, and cresent moon on their forehead. I saw that everyone's gaze were on me as I walked in.

"Mothers and Grandmothers I would like to reintroduce you into my lovely daughter Queen Serenity Light of the Moon the XXXIX. We are all gathered here today to help her transform into the Queen she was born to be. Now Serena, my daughter you will have to take a test of leadership and confidence. As you know, the Moon is the only Kingdom that allows a woman to be Queen without marriage. Are you ready for your test." My mother gently asked me as if I would break.

"Yes, I'm ready for the test." I respond with no hesitation in my voice and body. The woman part like a sea as I walk steadily towards the middle. My mother points to my head and everything goes blank. I find myself on Earth again.

"Wasn't I supposed to take the test? Mother what's going on?" I ask to no one. I walk to the shrine that I was sure would hold my guardians who thought I was crazy. I start to feel the power surges again. I walk a little quicker but staying on high alert for anything that might come my way. When I finally reach the shrine steps I hear laughter as if I was in the same room. As I ascend the stairs I can distinguish the voices of my guardians and the cats.

"Can you believe that the meatballhead actually thinks Beryl and the other two came back?" Rei cackled.

"What can you expect coming from a meatballhead like her. I don't understand why I'm supposed to love her." Darien spat out. "I only love Rei."

"I've got it. Darien you marry Serena and let her have Rini and when she pops Rini out will get rid of her. Then you and Rei can be together." Amara said.

"I wish I could have Rini with you my darling Rei. But when we murder her lets make it look like an accident." Darien said in a strangely calm voice, as if he isn't discussing murder.

"Yeah. We don't want it to point to us that we didn't protector like we should have. But have we ever protected her like we should have. No!" Pluto exclaimed. I could hear chimes of Yeah's and Let's do it. But they didn't know I was listening behind them. I open the door to see their shocked expressions turn to hate and anger.

"You really think you can kill me now. Well guess what? I invoke the powers of the Moon. Their oath is broken and so are their Planets. Take their powers to someone worthy with their planet blood. Leave." I chant as they start to glow. They all had a look of surprise, confusion and shock still.

"What did you do to us bitch?" Mina yelled as everyone got up from their seats to stalk Me. I just smiled up at her and explained.

"You mean you don't understand. How about this? I have taken your powers and your inheritance from all of you. Even you Darien. You all took an oath to protect me. In this life and the last. You broke it when you planned on killing me off. You shall have know more abilities given to you by your planet, duties are gone for you and given to the next in line for the throne, and you will have no recollection of ever being scouts or meeting eachother. Good bye and have a nice life." I left through the door while they sat there stunned at what I just did.

I walked to the park to think over all that I just heard when I heard a noise behind me. It was a creature with toxic looking skin and boils all over it's body. I transform without hesitation with the moster coming straight for me. I couldn't dodge his attack, even if i wanted to. He hit me with enough force into the tree behind me but I was back up in less than a second. He rushed for me again, but I was prepared. I let him capture me around the neck. I called my staff and struck him right under the chin sending him reeling as I brought down another shot at him.

He tumbled to the ground as I performed my final attack, "Moon Annhilation". He was dust settling in the wind when I appeared infront of all the woman of moon standing infront of me. I look around to see them all smiling at me. I don't get it. They sent me back to Earth and bring me here when I defeated the monster.

"Well done Serena. Are you ready to recieve the blessing of your ancestors and me. With this blessing you will become the Queen of the Moon and will have the power and responsiblity that comes with it. Do you accept this gift." Mother asks me as I let everything sink in.

"Yes, I do." I say without conviction.

"Serena, do you from here on out govern the Moon and it's people with wisdom and grace."

"I do."

"Will you maintain peace in the galaxy for as long as you can grasp it."

"I do."

"Do you wish to have the power of the Moon. Power that will only be used for defeating evil and protecting the people, planets, galaxy, and peace."

"I do."

"Then as the late Queens of the Moon we give you our powers so that you may guide, protect, and love." All the women said it this time.

"Serena come with me so we can talk." Mother instructs me as all my ancestors disappear. Mother takes me out to the garden. She points to a bench and I take the seat without hesitation.

"Serena you know that what you witnessed down on Earth was not true. We put you in a sleep like state and had you dream up your worst fear and had you conquere it. You held nothing back as you laid down the punishment for your scouts and Darien. And you held no fear as you fought that monster. But remember when you face the three again hold nothing back. And use your scouts to help you. What's good in having scouts if they're not there to help thier princess." Mother explained to me.

'It was all a dream. So they really aren't going to kill me off later. Darien really loves me and the girls don't hate me.' "Thank you mother for helping me. I will make you proud." I nod my head at the end and prepare to teleport back to Earth when I remember. "Mother how am I to have them help me when they don't believe me that our past enemies have come back."

"Don't worry my daughter. They know. They are being attacked right now at the park. I think that it is crucial you get down there now. Now go!" She yells at me as I teleport.

_**3333333333333333333333333333333333**_

Earlier

"Rei are you sure that you felt Serena here?" Michele said sleepily.

"Yes I'm sure. I was meditating and I felt her get attacked." Rei snapped back.

"You should listen to Sailor Mars. Your precious Princess Serena was here before she decided to run like the coward she is." Wiseman hissed as he came into view above them.

"But you're supposed to be dead!" Jupiter yelled out.

"Sailors. Sailors. How could you think that you could defeat us. We are to strong for you guys to kill us." Nelahania cackled.

"Yes so true Nelahania. Do you think we should take care of them before she comes back. I got dibs on the Tux." Beryl cackled just as evil as Nelahania.

Wiseman took his floating ball and sent dark energy toward the scouts as Nelahania took her dream string and kept them in their spots. The girls began to scream as they were pelted with dark energy after dark energy. Meanwhile Beryl stalked Darien.

"Well my precious prince. Are you ready to become my King?" Beryl asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"I would never become you King if you paid me to." Darien spat. Beryl lunged at him with her claws when she was stopped by a force field. She looked around and could see the same thing happened to Wiseman and Nelahania. The Scouts were being protected by a shield of the same magnitude.

"Back down Now!" A voice exclaimed. No one knew who the voice belonged to. It had the feel of Confidence and grace. Everyone could feel a huge power coming toward them from the front. The figure came into view. It was Serena. Everyone was stunned that she had this much power and was walking as if nothing could hurt her.

"Serena..."

_**3333333333333333333333**_

**Review! Review!**


	7. The Return

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON.

SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT, BUT IT'S WHAT I COULD GET OUT RIGHT NOW. NEXT ONE SHOULD BE LONGER.

33333333333333333

"How did you get so much power?" Beryl shrieked. Beryl looked frightened to everyone. She started to back away. Nelahania and Wiseman didn't understand what was going on.

"Beryl, what are you doing?" Wiseman screamed. He was never answered when a sword went through his chest. He could feel blood trickling down his chest as the sword slid back out. He turned around to find me there, stabbing him in his chest. He fell down to the ground slowly bleeding to death.

I then looked up to find the two women starring fearful. I smiled at them before lunging toward them. The scouts couldn't believe this was the new me. I was cold and ruthless when it came to fighting these three.

There were explusions going about as I swung. I was now using both my sword and power beam. I threw Beryl into a tree. Beryl hit the tree with a sickeningly crack. She slid down the tree in a crumpled mess.

I didn't even spare her a glance as she stalked Nelahania. Nelahania raised her hands in an attempt to bring out her dream web. Nothing came out.

"What did you do to me?" Nelahania screamed as I kicked her across her face. I just continued this ruthless method of attack.

"I've canceled your powers out, now it's time for you to die." I coldly told her as my sword came into my hand. I pulled Nelahania by the her hair, impaling her in the chest. Nelehania screamed as she was impaled. She starred at me in my eyes as I twisted the sword, ending her life.

I pulled roughly on the sword and the body of Nelahania collapsed in a heap on the ground. I look over to survey the destruction I brought around to these three. I look to where Wiseman was and turned to Beryl. I waved my hand, resulting in the bodies disappearing.

The scouts stared amazed at me. They couldn't believe I was this heartless. To see their once, clumsy, graceless, slow, and annoying princess to this cold, heartless, elegant queen standing infront of them. I knew that to be a good queen was to cut all emotions off at the hilt and show now mercy.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked the shooken up group. Everyone starred at me dumbly and gave me no response. I gave them two minutes to get their act together. Two minutes passed and Serena detransformed and begun to walk away.

"Wait. Are you really Serena?" Raye in her Mars uniform asked dumbly. I turned around and gave her a ice cold glare. I moved and strided right up to Raye's face and starred her right in the eyes. I could see that she had fear, anger, and guilt. She could be all those things, but I wouldn't take them back for a while. The only person who believed me was Andrew. They are going to have a hard time to win my trust back.

"My name is Neo-Queen Serenity." WIth that said and everone's shocked expressions, I turned on the heel of my foot and left the park. They now had time to think about what just happened. They knew they were wrong when they didn't believe me.

I know the threat is still out there. I won't stop until it's done. I've only fought three of my worse enemies. What is next to come? I don't know, but I'll face it with strength and courage.

33333333333333333333

What will happen next? Whoever can tell me what will happen next, will get the next chapter first before anybody else. Review, and I 'll see how much quicker I can type.


	8. Mistress 9 & Takened

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVEIWS. HOPE TO GET NEXT STORY OUT THIS WEEKEND.

333333333333333333

I came to stop right infront of the arcade. I was beyond tired. I used so much energy earlier at the fight and I barely had any sleep. ugh. 'How am I to get up there without Andrew noticing? Got it, teleport.' I started to concentrate on my energy and started thinking of Andrew's apartment. Next thing I know, I'm in his livingroom.

I notice a lump on the couch and what sounded like snoring coming from it. 'So this is where Andrew slept. He really is selfless and protective.' I went over to him and moved the hair that was covering his face. 'I don't understand why he doesn't have a girlfriend?' I'm lost in my own little world not noticing that Andrew had woken up.

"Serena what's the matter?" Andrew asked concerned as he moved so I could sit with him on the couch. I didn't move for a few minutes until he pulled me up. I sat there thinking about everything that had happened.

"Serena, tell me what's happened." Andrew turned my head towards me and stared at my forehead. "Serena why is your royal symbol on your forehead?"

'If my royal symbol is on my forehead then that means I can never removed it. How am I supposed to go to school?' I raise my hand to my forehead and felt where it was.

"Serena are you going to answer me?" Andrew asked while snapping his fingers in my face. I put on my best annoyed look only to result Andrew laughing his head off. It took a good ten minutes for him to stop and get back to the subject at hand. "Now, why do you have our Moon Royalty symbol on your forehead?"

"Easy, I'm now the Queen of the Moon. Now I'm tired." I said as if it wasn't news worthy. Andrew just starred at me in shock and his face went to worry.

"Do you think you can handle being Queen and going to school? Have the scouts and Darien found out yet? And how did this happen?" Andrew was shooting questions left and right as they came into his mind.

"Yes, I can handle this. I was a princess not to long ago. I won't have people to govern over for a while so I'm fine. Darien and the scout were attacked by Wiseman, Beryl, and Nelahania. I came and killed the three and they found out. How did this happen? Well, Mother and the other queens found out I was being stalked. I woke up to find myself in the park with the three rounding me. I was transported to our Moon Kingdom and met mother. They tested me and I succeded and am now Queen. Now less talky more sleepy." I said as I was sent into another realm of sleep.

33333333333333333333 Dream 33333333333333333333

"Where am I? This looks so familiar." I was surrounded by destruction. There were pieces of building all over and red goo coming from everywhere. "No this can't be true." I turned around to see this big, black dome looking thing right next to the bay. Something blue was floating down next to me. I picked it up feeling scout energy in it. I whip my head up to see all the scouts floating in the air.

Before I could cry out, I was distracted by something slithering up my leg. I look down to find midnight black hair. I was instantly dragged to the the ground and towards the dome. I was dragged over rocks, glass, rubble. I was stopped fifty feet away from the dome to see something emerge. It was Mistress 9.

Mistress 9 was cackling like she just smoked something. "Well well well. What do we have here? The big bad Sovern of Light caught by the Sovern of Silence. You like what I did to your scouts. They screamed for hours on end, music to my ears. Now what to do with you?" Mistress 9 glided towards me as if she were floating. She just stood there starring at me.

Hundreds of pale, bony hands shot out of the ground and started to pull me under. They were cutting off my air supply when I was thrown back into reality.

333333333333333333 End Dream 33333333333333333333

I opened my eyes to see all the scouts, Darien and Andrew. They all had looks of fright on as I looked around. They were starting to close in on me when I felt my stomach turn. I threw the covers off and ran to the bathroom. I could hear them calling my name and one attempted to hold me. I blasted that person off, not caring what damage I had done.

I threw open the door and shut it with more force than necessary. Lifting the seat, I instantly purge my stomach of all its contents. While I finishing the door flies open to everyone to see me puking. They noticed that I had a blue/purple bruise beginning on my throat. They all stayed that way until Andrew made the first move. He pushed everyone out as he shut the door.

He came over to me and tried to help ease my suffering. The only thing it did was making me puke even more. He stopped when he finally noticed it wasn't working to go to the shower. He started fiddling with the knobs all the while checking the water. He picked me up and set me on the edge of the bath.

"Serena. You need to get into the shower. You don't need to smell of puke, okay. I'm going to get one of the girls to come in and make sure you're fine." Andrew left a panting, pale Serena in the bathroom.

I could hear Andrew talking to all of the scouts and Darien. "Okay, she's fine right now. But she needs one of you girls in there with her to make sure she doesn't fall in the shower. Amara why don't you go. You guys are pretty close." Andrew said in one breath so as not to be interrupted.

Amara nodded her head as she went in to find me barely holding myself up. She instantly came over to me and steadied me as I almost fell into the water. "Serena. I'm going to help you undress now. We need to get you out of these clothes." Amara reached up to undo the buttons of her shirt to find scratches all over her.

It got worse as she continued to undress me. I could tell by her shocked and angered eyes that she saw the state I was in. Brusies covered my body where the pale hands had been in my dream. Cuts formed over my left leg to where the black hair of Mistress 9 coiled around and cut me with her slice-eash hair.

"Serena what happened to you?" Amara asked as she know took off my bra and underwear. "I'll explain later, just help me get cleaned up." Serena said shortly as she grabbed onto Amara's forearms.

Amara helped me sit in the bath and begun to wash my hair. I wanted to protest so badly but I was to exhausted to even say a word. I fell into a restless sleep and drifted back off into the realm of torture and fear.

33333333333333 Dream 3333333333

"You know Sovern it's not nice to run away before I could get my revenge. Well guess what it's time." Mistress 9's voice came out of nowhere. I began to turn around only to be surrounded by my guardians. There was something wrong in their eyes as they enclosed on me.

"Guys what are you doing?" I screamed as Amara lunged at me with her crystal sword. Everyone began to throw attacks at me. Someone managed to get me in the center of my back bringing me down to the level of all of my guardians.

They were moving closer as I crawled back, keeping them in my sight. They were all beginning to glow when I was jolted right out of my sleep by Amara.

333333333333 End Dream 33333333333

"Serena are you okay?" Amara asked worriedly as I was panting for breath. I saw it was Amara and began to back away. My body protested but I surged on. I had to get away before she did something for me. I screamed as I threw her against the wall near the door.

The door blew open to all of the scouts and the two men. Michele immediately ran over to Amara as everyone looked at me in shock. When I finaly noticed Andrew I called out for him. As I called I felt something drag me under.

3333333333333 Author Point of View 3333333333

All the scouts were frightened at what Serena did to one of her well trusted comrades. They stood there not wanting to be blasted when the saw hands explode out of the water. They were pale, bony hands that grabbed Serean dragging her underwater. Everyone ran forward, to find no evidence that Serena was ever there. Everyone was in a state of panic and yelling out 'what happened?' or 'where did she go?'.

They were answered by the tiny, black haired girl standing in the door way. "Mistress 9 has come back. She knew before she died that Serena was the Sovern of Light, and helped me destroy her. We have to get her back right now." The tiny girl commanded.

333333333333333

REVIEW! REVIEW! I HOPE YOU ALL LOVE THIS CHAPTERS.


	9. Death & A Future

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON

33333333333333333

IN A COLD, DARK LAIR

I woke up to find myself shivering as I laid on the cold stone floor. I currently had no clothes on. The only thing protecting me from everything's view is my hair. My cold, wet hair. I concentrated extremely hard on some clothes, and low and behold it came true.

I was dressed in a black robe. There were long sleeves and the robe reached all the way down to the ground. It hugged my body in all the right places, yet still giving me enough room to move incase of an attack.

I can still feel this sharp sting on the back of my head. I don't know how I did it but it hurt like crap. I pulled back my right sleeve to reached up. I started to caress my hair when a laugh broke through the dark, dank room.

"So, how do you like my humble aboad, Sovern. I thought you should see how I've spent the last two years in this place. But now that I have you here, I think I'll torture you some." She viciously said as she glided as if on air.

She grabbed my chin and forced me to look into her eyes. I couldn't exactly see any emotion in her eyes. Only cold, hateful eyes. My hands were being restrained by her wild hair. They had crept up on me when I listened to her speech.

I could finally see something in her eyes. If was a look of malicious intent. I was bracing myself for any attack, but nothing could protect me from what she did. Her hand began to glow a dark, midnight black. She flexed her fingers a bit until plunging it right into my chest.

"AAAHHHHH!" It was as if I was giving birth, yet I had no baby. Mistress 9 was up to her elbow as she finally latched onto something. She turned her face to me to show me a smile. A cold, vengeful smile as she pulled out my heart crystal. I was drained of all energy I had in reserved. I was loosing consciousness when I heard a loud bang.

3333333333333333 Third Person Point of View 33333333333333

The scouts were racing down the left over empty space from the Heartsnatcher fight. They were running down a long hallway until the met to large doors. Amy was typing furiously on her computer as she scanned the door.

"Get in there now. Serena's energy is almost gone." Mercury yelled as she kept typing furiously. The others sprung into action and threw attacked at the door. As they hit it with everything they had , they heard a blood curdling scream emerge from the door in front of them.

This renewed their attack with such haste. They blasted it open as the Mistress was just taking out her crystal. Saturn was the first to send a spell that knocked the crystal out of her hands and pierced Mistress in her heart.

They couldn't believe it. Her heart crystal shown even brighter than before. Darien ran over to the fallen crystal and b-lined it to Serena. She shook her after a while before remembering he was to giver her the crystal He thought of himself badly as the crystal made itself back at home.

They were left to a heaving Mistress 9 and an unconscious Serena. The scouts, wantint to end all this fighting, combined their powers and pointed them straight to Mistress 9. They killed her in a final blow as Darien walked over to the door with Serena.

33333333333 At Darien's Apartment. 3333333333333333

"How long do you think she'll sleep for?" Amara whispered, trying to be respectful of her princess. Serena was incredibly pale as she laid there, unmoving.

"Shouldn't be too long now. She should wake up in a few minutes or in a day." Darien said as he turned back to see a wakeful Serena. He jumped ten feet in the air to make sure it was her.

"Serena. Serena is that really you?" Raye gasped as she went in for a hug. She received a hiss in pain ass he gripped her back, which had been bruised a good amount.

"I'm fine. There shouldn't be anybody coming back. Now go make me some of your world famous pancakes Lita, Please." Serena pleaded as she laid back down with Darien on her right.

Everyone left so that Serena and Darien were alone. Darien had a death grip on her side, thinking she was going to leave again. He didn't want to ever let go of her. They stayed that was until Darien radio alarm went off.

"Serena. Promise me you will always tell me if anything's wrong again." Darien pleaded with her as she laid there with him. She didn't answer for a second so he went to look at her face. He saw her eyes closed but was shocked when she gave him a playful squeeze.

"I'll tell you if anything ever bothers me again. I promise." Serena whispered as she snuggled into him even further. Darien had something else he wanted to say.

"Serena. Will you do me the honor in becoming my wife and mother of my children?" Darien whispered lovingly against her ear to feel her shiver as she processed the information. She snapped her head up to him. She had tears in her eyes as she kissed him deeply.

"I'll take that as a yes, then." Darien amusedly chuckled as he was snatched in another heated kiss. The scouts came in just as he proposed but they didn't let on they were there. They watched the whole scene and decided to give them a little bit of alone time.

3333333333333333

Here's the end of The Return. Hoped all of you liked the story. I loved writing it, even if it took a while to update. Maybe more stories to come to soon.


End file.
